Voices (In the Silence)
by AnnieHart
Summary: Lydia wasn't afraid of the monsters or the darkness. Her family were monsters in the darkness. She was a monster. She was afraid of the voices, the screaming, the whispers in the silence.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't monsters, or the darkness that sparked fear in Lydia anymore. Her best friends, her family was made up of different variations of monsters.

Werewolves, Werecoyote, Kitsune, Kanima….even Stiles had a monster inside that he was trying to learn to deal with. **No** ….she wasn't afraid of the monsters. After all, she was a monster too.

 **Banshee… The Wailing Woman…The Predictor of Death.** The girl, the woman, who heard voices in the silence. Who saw people and monsters that weren't always there.

 _Voices of the past, warnings for the future._ **That's what sparked her fear.**

 _ **The voices.**_ Some of them were warm, but not all. No, some of them were cold; dark and sinister, that not even Scott, Stiles or Lydia could protect her from.

Scott, with his tendency to flare his True Alpha nature on the slightest hint she was in danger. Stiles, with his sarcasm…his ability to connect the dots in a way none of them could…his ever trusty ability to find a baseball bat on the chance he needed a firmer way of protecting her. Even Malia, with her strong loyalty, her bluntness, or her quick use of claws if she needed to put herself between the threat and Lydia's well-being.

None of them could protect her from the voices, though. No matter _**how** _ hard they tried.

Not even Jordan, who actually came closer than any of the others. Though she suspected that had to do more with his Hellhound nature closely tied to her Banshee nature than anything else. They were both tied to the spirits of the dead, though while she warned of the oncoming death, Jordan and his Hellhound were the protectors of the messengers. And Jordan's Hellhound was a _menace_ when it came to her protection. The voices were more afraid to go after her when they realized she had a Hellhound on her side now.

 ** _Not completely afraid though._**

There were some moments when the voices were strong and pushy enough that everything else shut off and all she could do was **go**. _Find the dead body._

She had learned her lesson after the first few times, though. After she realized she **wasn't** , in fact, crazy. When she learned that she **did** , in fact, have backup available with one, maybe two calls.

Which was how she found herself sitting in the back of the ambulance, wrapped in an oversized blanket the paramedics had learned to keep on hand for her. They also learned not to ask questions about why a high school girl kept finding dead bodies and why a nurse's son, the sheriff's son, a deputy and another recently found girl kept showing up at the scenes.

 _If they didn't ask questions, didn't raise awareness….then these cases would keep getting solved._

Her inability to resist the voices were also why she had Malia hovering around the ambulance doors, eavesdropping on the boys' conversation and throwing concerned glances her way. **She knew why, too**. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled, her clothes a disaster (mud and grass everywhere, torn in places too). She was paler than usual too.

The body had been in the heart of the woods this time, close to the Nemeton.

Lydia didn't know who, or what it was. There had been too many scratches to tell. There had been a fight, the body had lost.

The voices had tugged at her, pushed at her…had also left her in a daze (nothing new), but had also helped her warn Scott that trouble was coming.

Something was also going on with the Nemeton, and she was really the only person who could figure it out.

Which was also why the voices wouldn't leave her alone. _Something was wrong._ They knew it and now she did too.

The whole pack would soon. Even those who weren't close by. This would require all of them. It would require much of her, but Lydia didn't know how much she would be able to take.

 _The voices didn't know when she had too much, or when to stop pushing. Or they didn't care._

She wasn't afraid of what was coming, not really. She could handle physical harm, it was the mental harm she was afraid of.

Lydia wasn't afraid of monster's. She knew how to deal with them. She was one of them.

 _She was afraid of the voices, of where they would lead her, of the harm they could do; **the harm that was already here.**_

Lydia was afraid that she would slip away even further from the pack, the family, more than she already had. She was afraid the voices would keep her untethered, despite her bonds to the pack.

 _Monster's she could handle. The voices…the screams…the whispers in the silence, they **terrified** her._

 ** _Author's Note:_** Hey Guys! I'm back...Kind of :) Finals are done with, I'm only taking one online class for the summer and work has picked up. Here's the bad news for you all: I've lost my inspiration for Transmitting and Dangerous. The stress of finals and focusing on my classes and life got in the way, so the muse ran away. You guys have sent me some amazing prompts, and now I'm just slowly trying to work through them and create the stories in my head. It's not working so well, but I'm trying.

The good news: I am still writing. I also still have my obsession with MTV's Teen Wolf, and a love of mythology...which led to this little one-shot. (and knowing me, there will be more chapters). There's a reason why I never say my stories are complete, my brain simply won't let me. Anyways, I hope you all like this. I love Lydia, have been a fan of hers since episode 1. She was a new character go analyze, and it was fun :) It's also always fun to create a possible troubling event for her to worry about.

Thank you all for your continued support. All mistakes are mine, as this was done in about two hours and it was done on the later side of time. If you want to continue sending me prompts for any of the stories, you are more than welcome to. Thank you again!


	2. Reverence (Is Power)

Lydia was slowly discovering that there were hidden aspects of being a Banshee, and she wasn't entirely certain what to do about her discoveries.

So far, she knew that she was capable of locating dead bodies _(she'd figured that out the hard way),_ hearing voices that weren't there _(which made people think she was either schizophrenic or a psychic)_ , predicting death via her trance state and ear piercing scream ( _thankfully Derek hadn't permanently died_ ), being able to direct the power of her scream to battle opponents _(thank you Canaan for that discovery)_ , and now _this…._

Her and Liam's run-in with the Ghost Rider had shown her another aspect that she had never once thought possible.

For all the fear that the pack associated with her abilities _(hello, she predicted death)_ , Lydia never once thought that there would be other monsters out there that _wouldn't_ fear her.

 _In the case of the Ghost Riders, it was quite the opposite._

 _They didn't fear her, they held her in reverence._ They didn't see Lydia Martin or The Banshee, they just saw **_Her_** , as she was, **_two sides melded into one teenage gir_** l…barely an adult. Hell, they didn't even _see_ the teenage girl, they just saw the _still growing, but already powerful young Banshee… **and they were in awe.**_

 _Lydia was precious to them_ …and if the moment in the tunnels was anything to go by….the Rider's would _never_ willingly hurt her.

The Ghost Rider's revered her…but it was also _never_ that simple. And because her life was always freaking complicated, Lydia was going to use that reverence to protect that rest of pack to the best of her ability.

Worst case scenario, she had yet another band of protectors. _She'd add them to the list._ Best case scenario….she could use their refusal to hurt her against them. The pack's current battle with the Rider's was over, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be back.

 _She was Lydia Martin, genius level IQ, Banshee to the pack belonging to Scott McCall._ If there was anyone that could figure out how to use the Rider's to the pack's advantage, it would be her. If there was anyone that could figure out how to contact the Rider's to make a deal… _it would be her._

There had been a lull in the air after the battle with the Rider's and Lydia's Banshee instincts were telling her that there was something big coming; the pack was going to need as much help as possible. Not only to keep everyone alive, but to keep Beacon Hills from being razed to the ground.

Beacon Hills was her home, as was the pack, and she would do everything in her power to keep them safe.

Lydia also _refused_ to end up like Lenore, being the only Banshee left in a ghost town holding onto dead memories.

 ** _She would not be the only one left._**

Lydia had stopped playing dumb a long time ago. Instinct and past experience told her to use the Ghost Rider's reverence towards her to her advantage, and she had stopped denying her instincts after their English teacher had tried to murder her.

 _Trouble was coming and Hell hath no fury like a tiny, red-headed, genius level IQ Banshee that had multiple supernatural connections in protective mode._

 _ **Authors Note:** _ It has taken me quite a while to post another chapter in this story. I'm not sure if this follows the first one or not, whatever works with you. Still not sure at this point if it's going to be full of one shots or full of unplanned connected chapters. I don't have any notes on this story, just little ideas that pop into my head that won't go away. Once again, thank you all for your support of my stories. It means so much to me :) I know it's on the short side, but lately that's all that's been coming out of the mind :(

I don't own anything, Please don't sue. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
